


Coming out

by Kishim (ItsumoMK)



Series: Love in Haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsumoMK/pseuds/Kishim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Yamaguchi's birthday . When Koushi decides that it is time to tell the team about his and Daichi's relationship.</p>
<p>It is advisory to read  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2820536/chapters/6327497">Freckles birhday</a> otherwise some things might be confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out

Sugawara Koushi loved mornings. Specially the ones he could slowly rise from his slumber in the safe arms of his lover. Sun peeking from behind the curtain almost as saying it’s going to be a good day. As he was an early riser and his lover wasn’t, Koushi had the possibility to calmly study his sleeping face. Slowly map out all the lines and curves and remember every little detail. His dark raven like hair spikey and ruffled from sleep but when touched soft and perfect for brushing your fingers through, his eyes which when open smiled on their own and always had an enormous amount of confidence and will power in them but when closed made his face look peaceful and gave free access to the long lashes, his cute nose, his strong and very attractive jawline covered with morning stubble and his slightly parted plump lips with a dribble of drool finding its way to the pillow.

Just looking at him, soundly in sleep calm and breathing slowly was a simple thing that made his life a bliss.

One thing Koushi really hated was to wake up with foul taste in his mouth and a strong throbbing in his head. He might not be a slurring and wobbling when he had had a few drinks and usually he would behave in a very mannered way but he had always had the worst hangovers. For that reason Koushi did not drink very often. But sometimes he needed to let loose and not worry about the next morning. Yesterday was one of those times.

Opening his eyes he did not welcome the sun that had found its way from behind the curtain to his face. He let out a loud groan and pulled the blanket over his eyes. Few minutes later he let out another groan, he really needed to pee, another consequence of drinking alcohol.

Peeking out under the blanket Koushi realized two things. First, this was not his bed and he was not in his own room. But that did not bother him. He was so familiar with this room that he could call it his own. That being proven by the fact that the closet had quite a few of his clothing items and his textbooks were scattered on the small table next to the bed.

What bothered Koushi was the lack of his significant other. Waking up alone was something that rarely happened in this room.

He sat up and searched the room with his eyes for something to wear. He grabbed a t-shirt which he could tell was not his own due to the fact that it hanged loosely over his torso and reached over the edge of his boxers. One could think he wasn’t wearing any. He stood up and took a look in the mirror.

“Not too bad” he whispered to himself.

“Not too bad at all” Koushi jumped at the sweet voice from the behind. A wild grin appeared on his lips as he saw Daichi leaning on the doorframe looking at him. The boy looked fully awake and refreshed. A sting of jealously hit Koushi. His boyfriend had always been very handsome but the black t-shirt hugged his biceps and chest at all right places and made him even more attractive. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought that all this was his and his smile widened even more.

“In matter of fact I’d say pretty good” Daichi continued to flatter smirk on his lips. Koushi wondered how was it possible that his boyfriend could be such a dork and look so hot at the same time. Without another word Koushi closed the small distance between them and nuzzled into a warm hug.

“How are you feeling?” Daichi asked hugging him tightly.

“I’m okay, just a head ache.”

“Then it is good thing that I brought this” Daichi said and pointed on the cupboard where a glass of water and a small pill stood. Koushi took the painkiller and gobbled up the water only then realizing how thirsty he had been.

“Now go and take a nice hot shower and then come down for breakfast” Daichi said and gave Koushi a sweet kiss.

“Mmm, I’ll do that” Koushi mumbled and slowly pulled himself away from the sweet kiss.

He headed towards the bathroom wiggling his bottom to the other boy. Koushi knew he had been seen when he heard Daichi gasp sharply. Before entering Koushi glansed back and saw him still standing at the same spot he had left him eyes clued to Koushi’s bottom.

“You could join me you know” he said and gave Daichi seductive smile. Daichis cheeks turned a shade redder and he looked troubled as he was weighing his options. Koushi knew that the decision was made when Daichi pulled on his captain face.

“We’ll be late for practice.” He said with a sigh and went downstairs to make breakfast. Sometimes Koushi felt really sorry for Daichi as he had to be the grown up in this relationship.

 

* * *

 

“You are not mad right?” Koushi took a look up from his breakfast and looked at Daichi confused.

“Why should I be mad?” he asked.

“You know yesterday Yamaguchi saw us uhm…” Daichi’s cheeks turned a shade redder again “making out.”

“Oh” Koushi said and let out a little chuckle. In front of him Daichi visibly relaxed

“No, of course I’m not mad.” He reassured him. “I never wanted to hide our relationship, when I said that we should not act all mushy mushy in front of the other members. I meant it so that we wouldn’t scare them or disturb practice.” He took another bite from the delicious omelet before continuing. “Besides now I’m pretty sure almost everybody in our team is gay expect Tanaka of course, so it is okay.” Daichi raised his brows and looked at him surprised.

“Really almost everybody huh?”

“Well as we saw yesterday our little freaky duo is freaky in more than just one way”

Daichi snorted and let out a little laugh remembering last night’s events. “I really hope Hinata will be able to participate in todays practice.”

“Oh he wouldn’t miss it for the world” Koushi said and smirked. “Anyway you already know that Asahi is head over heels into Noya and I’m pretty sure as soon he gathers up the courage to tell him they’ll end up together, unless Noya gets tired of waiting and just pushes him down.” Daichi followed Koushi with his eyes as the other got up and took the dishes to the sink.

“So our bet is still on and I’m going to win it” He said remembering the bet they had made. Koushi believed in Asahi and was sure that the gentle giant will make his move soon. Daichi on the other hand didn’t think he had the courage and was convinced that Nishinoya would just jump the other guy.

“What about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi? Do you have a _theory_ for them too?” He asked.

“Hey! These are not just some theories, I know my kids” Koushi said and wiggled himself into Daichi’s lap. As he was comfortably sitting in the arms of his boyfriend he continued.

“Tsukishima is the problem child of this family.” He sighed. “He has to get his head down from the clouds and I’m not talking about his height here. Have you seen how Yamaguchi sometimes looks at him? Loving someone for so long and hiding it has to be tough and sometimes Yamaguchi slips. If you ask me Yamaguchi should just say it to Tsukishima’s face, then the later would come down to earth again and realize how crazy he is for Yamaguchi. It worked for us didn’t it.” Koushi said and gave the other boy a peck on a cheek.

“You have really thought about it.” Daichi said and gently caressed Koushi’s cheek.

“I have to make sure all our kids are okay” Daichi let out a small laugh. “What?” Koushi asked looking at him and pouting slightly.

Koushi could feel his cheeks turn a shade as Daichi mumbled “You said _our_ kids”

“W-well they are!” Koushi mumbled.

“Yeah, I like the sound of it” Daichi said and pulled the other one into a hot kiss. After a while Daichi broke the kiss which earned him a whine from Koushi.

“Practice” he sighed.

“Party pooper” Koushi said and gave him a quick kiss before getting up from his lap.

 

* * *

 

Koushi and Daichi were the first ones to arrive at the gym. Soon after Tanaka showed up and after him out of breath Hinata and Kageyama. Only few minutes later Nishinoya entered having a lough about something that clearly made Asahi blush. Even though red from hairline to neck Asahi still gave Nisinoya occasional endearing looks to which Nishinoya’s smile brightened.

Koushi was about to ask what’s with all the love in the air when Tsukishima walked in. Alone. Koushi kept his eyes on the door waiting for the dark bush of hair to appear. When it didn’t Koushi felt a sting down in his stomach.

“Where’s Yamaguchi?” He directed his question strait at Tsukishima. The frown on the blond boys face seemed to deepen.

“Sick.”

“What do you mean sick?” Koushi asked right away, his voice louder and higher than he had meant. In his mind _sick_ had many meanings some of them being disgusted and disturbed. His mind rolled around thoughts that maybe it was his fault, maybe Yamaguchi didn’t want to come to the practice anymore, because what he had seen yesterday. _No no Yamaguchi is not like that,_ he told himself. _Yamaguchi himself was in love with a guy so there is no way,_ he reassured himself and tried to calm his pounding heart. But the demons from the past were quick to roam once given freedom and Koushi could not keep his hands from shaking.

Suddenly he felt Daichi’s warm hands on his shoulders. Koushi knew that Daichi was reading him like an open book and that he knew exactly in which direction Koushi’s thoughts went. Under Daichi’s warm touch Koushi started to calm down.

By the time Tsukishima opened his mouth again all the eyes in the gym were on them.

“I don’t… This morning I got a text saying that he is sick and not coming to the practice.” Tsukishima explained still little surprised by the sudden interrogation.

“He is probably having a huge hangover” Tanaka said. Nishinoya was quick to agree.

“Yeah poor boy probably didn’t even get out of bed this morning” He added. Nishinoya and Tanaka went on guessing what horrible hangover symptoms Yamaguchi might have. After giving Koushi a worried look Asahi tangled behind those two. Koushi looked at Tsukishima who was still nailed to the spot.

“I’m sorry Tsukishima I didn’t mean to be rude” He apologized. Tsukishima gave him a shrug and went on to do warm ups.

“Hey you’re alright?” Daichi asked and looked at Koushi worried. “We don’t have to do it today. I mean Yamaguchi isn’t here and…” He was interrupted by Koushi who shaked his head.

“That is exactly why we have to do it.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to get a panic attack every time something normal like this happens.” He gave a small smile to the boy in front of him “I don’t want to be afraid of _our_ children.” Daichi gave Koushi back an endearing smile before turning to the other boys.

“Hey everybody gather up!”

Koushi took deep breaths as the boys were gathering in front of them.

“What’s up?” Nishinoya asked and sat in front of Asahi leaning against his knees.

Koushi seated himself next to Daichi in front of the others. He felt uncomfortable as sitting down meant running away was more difficult. _That is not why you are here,_ he told himself and took another deep breath.

“I-I…we wanted…” words died in Koushi’s mouth as he felt panic coming. Without time to react Daichi took Koushi’s hand.

“We are going out.” He stated, faint blush on his cheeks. Koushi looked at him in awe as the raven haired love of his life continued talking.

“Uhm… Some of you probably already knew or guessed it. But now we are… uhm officially coming out…” Daichi frowned not happy with the choice of words. He looked at Koushi who was clinging to his hand.

“I love Koushi” he said looking straight into Koushi’s eyes, blush deepening by second. Then he turned back to the boys sitting in front of them “And if anyone has something to say or feels uncomfortable about it then speak up now or never.” Daichi was out of breath but kept his eyes on his team.

“Woooh, Daichi that was too sappy even for you!” Tanaka said and Koushi let out the breath he had been holding in all this time as the other members agreed with Tanaka.

“Well if they can say it out loud then so can we” Nishinoya said and stood up. Asahi tried to stop him by grabbing his hand but the libero was too fast.

“Asahi-san and I are also going out!” he stated louder than needed. Hinata gave out an approving _wooh!_ And Tanaka looked at him in awe.

“But-But Kiyoko-san?” He questioned the smaller boy.

“Of course Kiyoko-san is amazing but Asahi-san totally surprised me when he said he loves me yesterday and I have been waiting so long for him to do that” he explained. Koushi felt a little sorry for Asahi who was still attached to Nishinoyas arm face as red as a full grown tomato. A wild smirk appeared on Koushi’s lips as he nudged Daichi.

“I win he” stated quietly. Unfortunately not quiet enough as Asahi’s head jerked up.

“Whaaat?” he groaned. Koushi let out a giggle.

“I and Daichi might have had a little bet on who would confess who.” He said. “Hey, I was on your side” he quickly added and pulled on an innocent face.

“I and …” Hinata started but was quickly interrupted.

“Shut up dumbass” Every bodys’ eyes turned to Hinata and Kageyama as their little argument became louder.

“Oh you want to tell them yourself?” Hinata asked Kageyama with his eyebrows arched high.

“No.” the other boy spat out and glared at the smaller boy.

Remembering last night’s events Koushi quickly caught up on the topic and decided to help Hinata.

“Something you want to tell us Kageyama?” he asked and gave Hinata a small smile.

“I…Uhm …” he looked at Hinata looking for help. The other boy raised his hand up.

“You said I can’t tell” he stated. Kageyama’s mouth fell open as he realized that Hinata had purposely chosen this moment to obey his command which he usually never does. He lowered his head in attempt of trying to hide his blushing face and mumbled something barely audible.

“Say what?” Tanaka asked.

“He said we are going out too!” Hinata yelled excitedly pouncing on the spot. Koushi noticed how one of Hinata’s hand was surely locked with Kageyama’s much like his and Daichi’s.

“How the hell am I only single person in this place” Tanaka groaned.

Koushi didn’t pay attention to the loud boys in front of him as he noticed Tsukishima quietly get up and leave the gym.

“I’ll be right back” he told Daichi and followed the blond boy.

 

 

“Hey” he said as he approached Tsukishima who was leaning to the wall of gym.

“Too loud” he stated as an excuse of leaving. Koushi nodded and joined Tsukishima. Now when there were just the two of them he had a chance to study the tall boy next to him. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked tired.

“Worried?” he asked. The other boy looked at him confused.

“About Yamaguchi” Koushi explained. Tsukishima’s cheeks flushed with a hint of pink. He didn’t say anything just looked in front of himself.

“You know I have never been alone like this with you.” Koushi said after a while which made the other boy look at him with confusion again. “I mean you are always together with Yamaguchi… It’s like you two are meant to be.” He said and gave Tsukishima a warm smile.

Inside of the gym Koushi could head Daichi finally starting with the practice. He started to walk towards the gym but stopped and looked back.

“I’m sure Yamaguchi misses you too” He said with a smile on his lips. Tsukishima was nailed to the spot blush creeping up his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Right now Daichi thought that maybe they should have done all the _coming out_ thing after the practice. It had been about an hour of practice and the curt consisted of spacing out Tsukishima, whining Tanaka, blushing Asahi and Kageyama and very excited Nishinoya and Hinata who were asking relationship advise from Suga. He himself joined the blushing club as Nishinoya’s next question was about his and Suga’s sex life.

“Everybody lets end this for today” He said before Suga could answer the question. He did earn a devious smirk, which made his stomach twist in all the good ways, from his now _official_ lover “Don’t forget to stretch” he added.

Daichi didn’t mind being the last one cleaning up because he’d have to lock up the gym anyways. That was the condition to which he got the gym key for weekends. And he knew that Suga would stay with him until he locks up unlike all the other members who suddenly remembered that they had something urgent to do and bailed as soon as possible.

Right now Daichi was once again dealing with the supplies room lock. It had a habit of getting jammed.

“You can go ahead and take a shower I’ll be there as soon as I get this thing locked” Daichi said. And kept wiggling the key in the lock.

“Oh, okay” Suga said and headed to the showers. At the gym door he turned around and looked at his boyfriend.

“You know…” He said with a low voice. Daichi’s body tensed up and he swallowed hard knowing exactly what he’d see when he turns around. Never the less he did it and inhaled sharply. There he stood in the door way of the gym, his beautiful lover. Sun shining behind him giving his body a radiant glow. _Angel_ one could say, but there was nothing angel like in his face. It was downright devilish. His eyes solely fixated on Daichi, pupils dilated. His cheeks glowing with pink blush. And his lower lip between his teeth. Then he spoke.

“The invitation from this morning is still valid once you have locked up” Suga said and gave Daichi a seductive smirk.

“Don’t take too long I might start without you” he said disappearing from the doorway.

Daichi forgot how to move for a second but when he regained movement in his limbs his fingers worked faster than ever. He groaned in agony. He cursed the lock and cursed the man who had made that lock and the person who had invented locks. Suddenly the lock clicked and it was like music to his eras. He locked the front door in an amazing speed and headed towards the locker room with a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Not like I had a full semester worth of time to write this... No! Somehow these things come to me two days before exam. 
> 
> So this is the talk _the talk_ but with out Freckles himself... Not weird at all...
> 
> In the end Koushi becomes Suga because the POV changes. Some how it seemed normal for Koushi to have himself as Koushi but for Daichi I had to use Suga. Weird part is that I noticed it after I had wrote the thing... 
> 
> Also if there are some of you who have actually been waiting for this then you have a right to punch me in the gut... Face leaves evidence.
> 
> As always enjoy!


End file.
